


To Start A War

by BrokenBlackCat



Series: Vongola Drabble [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Vongola Tenth Generation, Gen, Humor, Namimori Town Is Filled With Crimes, Sawada Nana Knows, Yakuza, Yakuza Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlackCat/pseuds/BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Tsuna never expects his life to be anything but normal, yet it seems like he inherited many things from his ancestor, the Vongola Primo. Still, he didn't mean to start a jikeidan and transform it into a yakuza family. Especially in his childhood. (Huh, even without Reborn, he still manages to get into involved in the underground world...)





	To Start A War

**Author's Note:**

> The Yakuza AU-Canon fic that is really just a Japanese version of what the 1st Generation did. Technically. Probably. Also, everyone is just BAMF and CHAOS personified.

Reborn likes chaos. He lives and strives to it but there is the chaos he likes and the chaos in Namimori.

It doesn't even surprise him that the **Idiot** has inadequate information about his civilian family. If the Sawada in Namimori can even be considered civilian at this point is really questionable.

First, Namimori is now apparently a sanctuary for all kinds of criminals. He notices the moment he steps in the town that it's dangerous. Or at least, the atmosphere and the some people inside are dangerous.

Second, even the civilians have adapted to the criminal activities and can pack a punch to protect themselves. Never mind the fact that some of them even carry weapon in daylight.

Third, adult-like babies are no surprise to them. Meaning that everyone in the town actually knows the Arcobaleno. How the Vindice isn't acting up is a wonder that Reborn can't quite comprehend.

Fourth, Sawada Nana is a **_law_**. No one is willing to fight with the woman who smiles genuinely and sincerely while beating the crap of everyone around her with a handy frying pan. Reborn is almost proud that the woman is like a phantom that no one wants to mess with. More often, he's annoyed at how clueless Iemitsu is about his 'adorable' and 'not mafia material' wife. _Yeah, right._

Fifth, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Enough said. Him and his friends are chaos personified and Reborn, for all his love for chaos, is tempted to simply cancel his contact and leave this type of chaos.

The first time he tries to shoot his student, which is really just a warning shot and not likely to hit, his friends are quick to protect the boy and retaliate with harsh vengeance. And both the Sawada mother and son sit in the dining table and drink coffee as if people murdering a baby is normal. No one should be allowed to drink coffee when he can't. No one. 

And when Reborn finally manages to say his purpose of coming?

"Sorry. I'm too busy managing Hamaguri and the other criminal activities here. I can come if it's really important but—"

"Sora-sama, a new resident didn't read the guidelines and went to the White District!"

"A thief was caught again by the Hibari Clan!"

"The Rain and Storm are at it again, Boss."

"Bossu, I'm sorry. Mukuro-sama saw Skylark-san on our way here."

"Seems like my younger self messed with the bazooka again, Tsu-nii. Something about extending the time limit?"

The young teenager, no older than 16 years old, sighed heavily as he let down the paperwork he held on his hands. He blankly stared at the not-baby in front of him and Reborn almost felt pity for his student.

"—right. So how busy would I be if I become the Vongola Decimo?"

The Sun Arcobaleno still felt justified to make the other suffer more for all the shenanigans he suffered (Who was he kidding? He was just annoyed at not being a part of the chaos and turning it to a chaos he liked.) so he straight out lied.

"You won't be busy at all. Just be the Vongola Boss!"

"You do remember that I have my Hyper Intuition?"

Well, Reborn did not pout. 

 

.xxooxx.

 

"Correct me if I interpreted it wrong. So you're saying that Namimori became a target to many criminals and no government or law enforcer could do anything about it five years ago," Reborn summarized blankly as he tried to gather his thoughts. "You, an eleven-year-old boy, had decided to do something about it and accidentally formed a vigilante, which later became a yakuza family."

It had been weeks since he had decided to accept Nono's mission to train Sawada Tsunayoshi and make him the best candidate for the Vongola Decimo. With all the annoying shenanigans and shocking revelations that the so-called Dame-Tsuna was the boss of Hamaguri, an uprising yakuza family that fascinated most famiglia in the underground world, the Sun Arcobaleno was already regretting it.

The sixteen-year-old brunet scratched his head nervously. "When you say it like that, you make it sound like it's stupid," he muttered weakly and tried to defend his actions. "I was actually turning twelve at that time and most of my friends had thought that it was a good idea, too! It's not even a vigilante or something like that. It's jikeidan. Actually, it's just a group of friends fighting for justice! I mean, isn't it normal for people to want to do something about criminals?!"

An impassive eyebrow was raised, "So you decided to be a criminal yourself?"

"We weren't involved with yakuza when we started!"

The retort sounded unconvincing even in Tsuna's ears, causing the hitman to smirk smugly despite the irritating situation he was in.

The young yakuza boss scowled at the rather infuriating face and he hissed to himself in annoyance, "Stupid Reborn...my friends told me that it was a great idea. What's wrong with doing something like that?"

"Well, for starters, you're only a child when you started a group to fight adult criminals," the black-haired Arcobaleno answered and widened his smirk. His smirk didn't even fell when his student responded, "Kyoya-san is stronger than them."

"Second, I thought that you don't like using violence to solve things."

"That's different. They attack first!"

"Third, how is creating some group be a good plan to decrease the criminality in Namimori?"

"Well, it works, didn't it? And my friends thought that it was a good idea!"

"You and your friends are not normal, even by my standards."

"Don't say that! We're...well..."

"Dame-Tsuna, you're not going to win."

"...shut up, Reborn."

 

.xxooxx.

 

_There were children with very different childhood. They held different beliefs and values. Their paths shouldn't have been crossed but one chance of meeting bonded them with each other. There was no return anymore._

_A kind and warm brown-haired boy hid himself in the shadows. Only for a great power to surface when his only important person at that time got kidnapped. "Let go of Okaa-san, you fuckers," he smiled sweetly at the now trembling black men, showing his white teeth. "Or I'll be angry."_

_A sad but smiling black-haired boy acted the part of a good child. Only to snap violently when his beloved mother got shot in the stomach and was put into a coma. "Let's play a game," he growled threateningly, holding a small ball he used in baseball. "It's called dodge ball."_

_A brash and powerful grey-eyed boy fought countless battles in solitude. Only for an interest to form when he saw a herbivore became a carnivore in front of his eyes. "Wao," he smirked with a certain glint that many people feared and withdrew his tonfas, enjoying how easily tall men fall in the hands of a small brunet. "Interesting."_

_A violent but determined green-eyed boy arrived in Japan with the mission to find more about his mother. Only to find something else entirely when a unique boy crashed into his mother's old house. "What the?!" he shouted in surprise, watching the boy stand up easily as if the crash was normal. "Are you an alien?!"_

_An extreme and shouting silver-haired boy watched in anger at his family's terrible situation. Only for a solution to come when kindhearted boy held a helping hand. "Let's EXTREMELY beat them!" he cried out determinedly and stared at those narrowed orange eyes. "We'll EXTREMELY show them what Hamaguri is EXTREMELY made of!"_

_Clashing but still similar dark-haired twins survived living in hell with their minds almost broken and they waited for a chance to get their revenge. "Kufufufu, it's time," the older boy commented with a sadistic grin while his younger sister remained quiet by his side. "I'll make them suffer so much that they'll wish to die."_

_Finally, an annoying and loud baby cried endlessly with two dead bodies surrounding him until one kind soul found him and introduced him to his new family. "Poor thing," the brown-haired woman held the baby with sad eyes staring at his lifeless parents. "Don't worry. Tsu-kun will avenge them for you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Added the scenes before Reborn and Tsuna talked about how he became a yakuza boss just to show that a town filled with criminals makes people less normal. Tsuna desperately needs a vacation.
> 
> *jikeidan - vigilance committee, vigilante corps, vigilante
> 
> *hamaguri - clam


End file.
